Creature Crazy
by TheDemonLady
Summary: Harry comes into his inheritance and finds out that not only is he a creature, he also has two mates. What else for The Boy Who Lived and his crazy life, not to mention the fact that both his mates hate him for sure... SS/HP/LM
1. The Beginning

_Hello_ _I'm The Demon Lady and this wil be my first try at FanFiction _ _For this reason I decided to start off slow. The majority of this fic belongs to Wanton Witch under the name of Life Of A Neko, please feel free to check it out. _ _Anywho, while I was reading it although I loved the idea of it I was not quite satisfied with the way it was carried out, and so here I am. I hope you will give this a chance and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, WAY too much paperwork involved, nor do I even own the original idea for this story. I just happen to love writing.**

1. How it All Started

July 31

On a quite street, were all the houses looked remarkably similar, an emerald green aura flashed.

It was the summer between the Gryffindor Golden Boy's fifth and sixth year and the flash meant something of import was occuring within.

The next thing Harry knew, due to the familiarity of the smell and the harsher glare that these lights always semed to cast, was that he was on his, now practically personal, be in the hospital wing of Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. 'Ouch! Back here, to my favorite place, it must be or why else would I spend so much time here? Really, I should just take up Madame Pomfrey on her, although more than likely sarcastic, offer of having a bed set aside for me.'

On the tail end of his thoughts he suddenly became aware of an sharp pain in his head and from between his shoulder blades. As it became unbearable the young hero could not stop himself from screaming until his throat hurt almost as bad as his shoulder blades.

"Well my boy, it can't really be that bad now, can it?" Harry heard Dumbledore ask through the screaming that he was prett sure was all in his head now. He could practically see the twinkling eyes of the headmaster through the joyful sound of his voice.

"Yes, it truly can Heamaster," Harry replied in a dry tone, as near as he could get to one with the broken sound of his abused throat.

"Now then Harry, if it was really that bad would Poppy really be letting you leave her care to go to Grimmould Place?" The Headmaster asked with a teasing note.

"Grimould Place? With Siri? I can't believe something good is actually happening!" Harry shouted, forgetting for a moment in his excitment his poor abused throat.

"Yes young Harry, but while Iam happy that you are so excited to go there is just one thing Ifeel you should know." Dumbledore trailed off a little at the end, as if unsure how to say what came next. 'I can handle old VoldieMoldie, whatever he says can't be that bad. I'm sure I'll be able to handle whatever he has to say.' "There is another occupant that will be staying with you the duration of your stay at Grimould. You already know them quite well I would say and I hope you do not let your previous interaction color the way you act and your attitude. Itrust you are mature enough to deal with this. Lord Lucius Malfoy will be there, Iknow this shouldn't cause too many problems." There was another twinkle behind the stern look in his eyes to accompany the last bit, a warning to behave.

Harry was at first stunned into silence, gaping like a fish, crickets sounding in his head. Then he screamed loud enough to reach from one end of the school to the other "WHAT?! That DeathEater? That effing metrosexual?"

"Yes my boy, that would be the man. Truly though, he is no longer a DeathEater. He betrayed Voldemort and now is quite important to the order. You will have to tolerate him, I'm sorry if this causes undue stress to you my boy, but it is necessary."

'At least I'll have Siri. I'll tolerate Blondie for his sake.' Not knowing that Dumbledores mind had tripped along a similar route.

**A/N **_To anyone who knows me as a Beta _

_I am sorry Ihad a pretty hard time in the "outside world" for a while and could not find {or force} time for FanFiction_

_Please do not give up on me Iam on my way back and should be here again on a normal bais in a week or so!_

_3_


	2. Grimmauld Place and Looking in Mirrors

_Hello again!_

_I really was not planning on updating so soon but then I saw I had a favorite and some follows and decided to start writing, then I saw that I even had reviews! So I decided to update again 8p  
><em> _ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Would that be cool? Yes. Is it happening anytime soon? No.** **Enjoy anyway! 8p**

Early the next day Dumbledore apperated him to the edge of Grimmauld place and watched him get up to the door before popping away again to go to a meeting at Gringotts.

Harry did not feel quite at ease but pushed the feeling aside in order to put on a brave face. However, the feeling completely disappeared when Sirius ran up and hugged him, it was so tight and went on so long that Harry started wondering if this would be the real way he died instead of at an insane wizards hands. When Sirius finally set him down he looked him over as if he saw a dead man walking.

"What? Quit looking at me that way, you are giving me the creeps." Sirius stared some more.

"Harry," he paused, "did you have cat - like ears when you left Hogwarts?" Harry's thoughts went rapid fire ' Now okay then, where did that come from? What kind of normal person has cat - ears? Then again since when have I been normal?' Finally he got together the brain capacity to answer.

"Are you on drugs?"

"Not that I know of. I am pretty sure I checked that. Why?" He began in a teasing voice until it deteriorated into a puzzled frown by his question at the end.

"Well last time **I **checked I did not have cat ears. I did not have any cat appendages actually."

"Then why do you have Kitty-Cat ears on the top of your head? I see them plain as day."

"Wait a minute okay? I am going to go unpack my stuff before I go check out my head in a mirror. Then we can go place you in Saint Mungo's for your hallucinations."

"Fine Cub, whatever you say. Maybe when you come back I'll see normal again, or I'll have a new cat, just what every bachelor needs." Teasing Harry yet again. Harry rolled his eyes starting to walk down the hall. He paused for a moment when he heard Sirius call out, "Hey Cub? I am glad you're back"

Harry threw a small smile over his shoulder and continued on. He called over his shoulder while still determinedly walking towards his destination' "I missed you too Siri."

Harry made his way to the room he used whenever he was allowed to be at what he considered his _true _home and unpacked. He did not have a lot so it only took a moment. When he finished he went to the bathroom, not that he believed PadFoot but it would be nice to wash his face. He was about to turn on the water when he looked into the mirror and saw his reflection.

A mere moment later Sirius and Lucius heard a terrified scream. They both ran to the bathroom, even in good shape they were both panting slightly and looked inside. Lucius was the closer of the two and so got there first, he looked in and saw Potter looking in to the mirror, his face a picture of shock. 'What i heavens name is the matter with the boy now? Severus was correct all he does is look for attention wherever and however he can get it.' "Might I inquire as to what the matter is Mr. Potter that caused you to raise such a disturbance?" He asked in his aristocratic drawl. Harry felt shivers run up and down his spine and that creepy feeling again, although now it was for a completely different reason. 'Since when does Malfoy's voice turn me on? Since when do **GUYS** turn me on? See, obviously I am not normal, this just proves it.'  
>"Well," Harry started in a slightly less smooth, yet still almost perfect imitation of Malfoy's drawling tone, "besides the fact that for some reason I now have cat ears on my head, there really is no problem. I am terribly sorry for disturbing you, please carry on." He then looked up from the man's collar where he had been staring in order to have the strength to hold himself together enough to answer, where they collided with Lucius' eyes and all Harry's mind could think about was the drop - dead gorgeous man in front of him, causing him to start blushing profusely from the intense stare he was receiving. He was physically incapable of looking away from the man in front of him. However much he tried his own body betrayed him and would not look away.<p>

Lucius was having a similar problem looking away from the beautiful emerald of the eyes in front of him, staring at him straight on as so few could do. He felt heat pooling low, centered around the front of his pants. He started to berate himself furiously in his head,'since when does this boy give me such feelings? He is the same age as my son!' On the outside he was as collected as ever, even his voice did not betray his inner turmoil. "I am to take it then that Albus did not bother to inform you of your inheritance?"  
>"Inheritance? What inheritance?"<br>"I shall take that as confirmation. Black may inform you of your inheritance, if he knows that is, or Albus can give you more information. I however have other matters to take care of and do not have the time to impart on leading you through such a matter." There was a note of steel in his voice, along with a strange gleam in his eye.

With that announcement hanging in the air and a nearly undetectable bulge in his pants he left with a dramatic sweep of his robes, brushing past Sirius who was panting in the hall a little behind, having come up in the middle of their exchange.

_**A/N**__ Hello again, What did you think of the chapter?_  
><em>I am not sure how<em> long _people would like the chapters to be. I highly doubt I could make them shorter but if you would like them to be longer please tell me. Two, Three times longer? Talk to me I will see what I can do._

_I get ridiculously excited when I see a new favorite or follow and INSANELY excited if I see a review so if you want suggest this to others to read or review. If you don't want, well then I won't make you._

_Cheers!_

_TDL_


	3. Dreams and Breakfast

_Hello and_ **_HAPPY_****__ NEW__**_** YEAR!**_

_So this was going to be a lot longer, but as I was re-writing this I was expected to be social and had to cut it short. Thus I will attempt to post a second chapter within the next twenty-four hours. _

_I am so happy you guys were so understanding and supportive, not to mention patient!_

**Pretend there is a disclaimer here, if you can make it clever, Iwish I could sound clever 8p**

After a rather awkward conversation with Sirius about how, no he was not dying and yes they could discuss this matter later when he was in less of a shrieking mood, night fell. Over an early dinner, of which Lucius had a tray in his room, Sirius and Harry discussed his inheritance. Sirius knew little enough about it but Fire-Called Albus to come over the next day in order to explain it more to Harry and himself. Curious about what that next day would bring and tired over the idea of dealing with his fool of a HeadMaster, Harry went to bed early.

After such a tramatic day he was exhausted and fell asleep quickly. All his dreams were of a particular blonde wizard and himself in rather compromising positions. Some were run of the mill, except for the participants, while others were... not so much. Although, the one involving a classroom and a golden haired individual playing teacher was rather exciting and... stimulating to say the least.

Across the hallway Lucius was having rather explicit and erotic dreams that included young Harry writhing in pleasure beneath him. Unlike Harry's dream though there was a third participant. A strong black haired man was also taking part in their love game. His favorite of the night included the delicious man sitting across the room in a chair stroking himself avidly watching the couple on the bed while calling out commands, with himself behind Harry who was on all fours both facing the familiar stranger.

As morning came both woke up to a rather awkward problem and after refreshing the silencing charms around the room attempted to take care of it without thinking of their dreams, it proved rather elusive however until each reluctantly thought back to their own vivid dreams. After that their release was fast, simple, and stronger than any before. Neither one knew of the others activities, who could ever know what their reactions would have been if they did? Lucius went down first, Sirius being still asleep and Harry trying to reign in his shame, thus he started to make breakfast. When Harry had his feelings under control and thought he could look at Luci-MALFOY without blushing, he made his way downstairs to be welcomed by the delightful smell of pancakes and the sight of Lucius standing in only his boxers. 'Oh my dreams did NOTdo him justice. He is absolutely gorgeous! Harry! Stop staring at the man. Do NOT notice the soft paleness of his skin, or the fact that his abs look rock hard, or- NO! That man is thirty-six Harry don't you care about that at all?' To be honest with himself, not really, not when he was that smooth, that sophisticated, that handsome.

He gave up on his inner battle, at least for the moment, and catalogued his features properly.

Broud shouldered with muscular arms, 'perfect for holding me tight and safe at night' large manicured hands that looked strong, yet soft, 'I wonder how those would feel running over my body, down my chest, straight down to wrap around my- do NOTgo there standing in the kitchen with him RIGHT THERE' a smooth hairless chest that he was sure would feel amazing as he ran his hands over it, except for that small patch of hair that thinned into a line that went from his belly to... 'Gah, how I would love to follow that path with my tongue' and his dark dusky nipples. Luscius turned around and he quickly looked away desprately trying not to blush. He dove into a chair and consumed his well-cooked breakfast with gusto.

Luscius watched him eat and was truly proud of himself for doing so well prvoding for his Harry. 'MY Harry? Where the hell did that come from? This CAN NOT be happening! He is the same age as Draco, your SON. Do you not care at all about that?' He, like Harry also found that he could not bring himself to care.

Harry finished his breakfast and, without looking directly at him, ashamed about his dream last night and his thoughts this morning, not to mention his blatant staring. He slunked off to his room to sulk, and think more on Luscius, although he wouldn't admit that to himself.

Luscius watched him walk out, inwardly glowing at the praise.

**A/N So hello again!**

**I wanted to know a few things from my readers if you would**

**1. How well did I do on the descriptions and details? I had someone ask for more and I tried to do so, but if I need either more or to work on them in some other way I would like to know.**

**2. About the slightly lemony {or for those new to FF the explicit} parts, where they well written? Even more importantly do you want meto keep those a) absolutely out you want a nice clean fic b) you like the level its at but nothing more AT ALL c) you want more like what was in this chapter d) you would not mind having more explicit scenes in the future, or finally, e) LOTS of slashy explicit goodness longer with more details and several chapters worth**

** there anything you would like to see in this fic or anything you would change about it?**

**THANKS!**

**A question not related to this fic but I would like answered is...**

**I am actually considering trying to write something {of my own creation} to get published**

**thing is once I decided that all my ideas flew out the window**

**what is something YOU would be intrested in reading or seeing published**

**{I prefer Fiction and to stay in the world of fantasy but any ideas are welcome from any genre}**


End file.
